The Letter
by jedlee07
Summary: Ever wonder what Rose might tell the Doctor's new companion if she could? This is my attempt at it. Feel free to scoff or smile, but please review, negative or positive. It's my first and maybe only doctor who fic, so be understanding, please.


Hi. This is my first (and probably only, but you never know) Doctor Who fic, but I just had to write it. The idea popped into my head as I wondered what Rose (stifled sob, sniffle) would tell the Doctor's new companion (Martha…) if she could. This may be really lame, but if anyone wants to redo it, I give them my express permission. So, read, enjoy (or not), but please, review!

* * *

Martha Jones was bored. The TARDIS had been floating aimlessly through the time vortex since they had returned from their last adventure. That had been quite a while ago, and Martha hadn't seen the Doctor since.

She knew where he was though. He was in _her_ room. Something about their last adventure had affected him more than usual. So, as he tended to do after such situations, he had set the TARDIS off and left. For Rose's room. He would spend hours there, and when he came out -always locking the door- the only difference in him was his more somber disposition and his red-rimmed eyes. Martha would say nothing, and he would go on as if nothing had happened.

Martha knew that the Doctor would be another few hours still, so she decided to explore. She walked down the corridor and began entering rooms. She came across a wardrobe, two bathrooms, a bedroom, a dancing hall of sorts, and three kitchens. Then she found a library. She walked in and scanned the titles of the many books. They were all old and leather-bound. So Martha stopped when she found it.

In the middle of the old volumes sat a brand-new book. It's hard cover was a bright blue, a sharp contrast to the dark browns and reds of its surroundings. Martha pulled it out. The title said "The Complete Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." Someone had taken a marker to the world "Galaxy" and made it "Galaxies". Martha chuckled.

She opened the book and the spine cracked, indication that it had never been read. She flipped through the pages some, wondering why this brand new, modern book was sitting on a shelf with countless, _antiques_, she might call them.

A piece of paper fell out. Martha closed the book and set it down before picking up the sheet. Unfolding it, she saw it was a letter. As she was about to close it back up, thinking it was for someone else, the name (and handwriting) stopped her.

In a clearly feminine handwriting, the letter was addressed "To the Doctor's new companion." Martha sat down to read.

"To the Doctor's new companion,

Well, you found my letter. Good job. I knew that if you decided to stay with the Doctor you would find it. No one can resist exploring the TARDIS.

My name is Rose. Or maybe I should say my name _was_ Rose. I don't know yet what my fate will be. Anyway, welcome on board the TARDIS. She's a being of her own - don't treat her wrongly. She'll be good to you.

There's some things I need to tell you about the Doctor. You may already know them, but allow me to tell you anyway. The Doctor is lonely. He's haunted by the memories of his home, his people. Memories of Gallifrey. He bears the burden of being the last one of his kind, the last Time Lord. All he has is the TARDIS. And his companions. They don't help much with his loneliness, but they do help.

The Doctor is brave, courageous, brilliant and amazing. You really can't describe him. He's like nothing and no one you will ever meet. He'll take you to places you can never imagine, or even believe. And he'll be like a kid in a candy store. It's amazing, traveling with him. But you, as his companion, do have a job.

You need to be there to stop him. The Doctor's loneliness causes him to do things. You need to save him from himself. He'll throw his life into danger, not stopping twice to think about it. As his companion, you need to be there to pull him out of trouble, to give him someone to fight for, to think about. He will destroy himself if he's on his own. And we can't allow something like that to happen to the Doctor, can we? He's too marvelous.

Be good to him, and he should be good to you. Respect the TARDIS. Have fun. Give him everything you've got. Save him, and try not to leave too soon. When the time comes to leave, make sure he finds someone new. He should never be alone. The Doctor doesn't deserve that. But until then, be there to hold his hand and save the world. And pray he gives you a goodbye.

And if he happens to regenerate, stay. It's a tough thing, regeneration. I've been through two of his selves. He doesn't need you to leave. And remember, even the Doctor can be wrong. You may find the "impossible" to be possible. I have.

As one of the Doctor's great companions once told me, "some things are worth getting your heart broken for." He may leave you. He may not say goodbye. It may fell like you're about to die. But in the long run, traveling with the Doctor **is**worth it. It's worth everything. So be good to this lonely time traveler and his beloved ship (remember, she's alive) and live a **_fantastic_** life.

Sincerely,

Rose Tyler."

Martha folded the letter. She understood a little more about the Doctor now. She knew from the letter that Rose had to be special; it was clear that she cared for the Doctor. It explained some why the Doctor went to her room after close calls. Why he held to her hand tighter when they ran for their lives. It explained why his eyes were so sad, and why he spent so much time in the control room, working on his "beloved ship".

Martha put the letter back in the book and replaced it on the shelf. She wasn't feeling so bored now.


End file.
